The Mystery Shadow, Junes
by MinerSteve
Summary: After graduating high school Yu Narakami and his friends start up their own mystery solving group. Spooking activity at a rural Junes bring them to the town of Iwanomezawa. While there they meet another mystery group also trying to solve this case. Will these two groups grove together and get this case solved? Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool September morning as the Izanagi Incorporated van drove past a back drop of farm land. Yu Narakami yawned as he tried his best to stay awake. He had been driving for several hours now and his friends had all fallen asleep during the night. With nothing else to entertain him Yu decided to run through their new case again.

Since graduating from high school, Yu and his friends from Inaba have started their own mystery solving group. With Naoto in charge of picking out their cases they had traveled across Japan solving all sorts of mysteries. Primarily though they were looking out of suspected shadow activity. Sadly they had not run into any activity until now.

Naoto had come running into their small office in the outskirts of Tokyo just as everyone was getting ready to leave for the day.

"It would seem I have finally found a mystery worthy of our special talents," she said with a small smile spreading across her face. "A small town off of Yurihonjo City in the Akita prefecture has run into a bit of trouble. Junes has recently built a store in their town and that Junes is reporting disturbing occurrences. Every morning they open the store to see that it has been ransacked. Refrigerators unplugged so food spoils, fine china smashed on the ground, and packages ripped open."

"No offense Naoto but this just sounds like another boring case. It's probably just a bunch of kids having fun trashing the place," sighs Yosuke. He is leaning back on his chair focused more on balancing the pencil on his nose than listening to Naoto explain yet another lame case.

"Normally I'd be inclined to agree with you Yosuke, in fact before I watched this,.." Naoto holds up a VHS tape," I was thinking the same thing."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Kanji ." You mean to tell me that we own a VHS player? Why the hell didn't they send us a DVD like normal people?

"For the love of steak Kanji, we have explained to you several times that not all stores can afford digital security cameras," shouted Chie as she pounded her fists into her desk. Time had not dulled her temper in the least.

"Yeah, but this is Junes! They can afford the damn Imperial Palace if they fucking wanted to," countered Kanji. He stared at Chie daring her to find a comeback.

"They are cheap bastards, what do you want?" Yosuke finally said after the staring contest between the two had become to unbearable to stand.

Naoto coughed slightly in her hand, " Yes, well if we could...get back on topic." Kanji and Chie eventually gave in and focused as Naoto started to play the video.

As the tape started they immediately recognized Junes' electronics department. They watched as the store closed and all the lights were turned out. A few minutes later they see movement in the far corner of the screen. A black shape sweeps from the tv section and down the aisle to the rest of the store. After a minute or so several more shadowy shapes make their way across the department. Shaming can be heard in the distance.

"Holy crap...it's really shadows." Yosuke says barely over a whisper. The group stares silently at the screen as realization dawns of them. They finally had a case of shadow activity.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't even an hour later that the team had reassembled back at the office. There was an excitement in the air that they hadn't felt since their first mystery back in Inaba.

"Alright everybody! This going to be a long trip. According to the gps we have at least a 7 hour drive from here to get to Iwanomezawa. From what I can tell on the map, there will be nowhere to eat on the way and anywhere to stop for a bathroom break. This town is more isolated than even Inaba," Yu droned on trying to hide his excitement. No matter how excited he was, a leader needs to keep a calm head. "I recommend we stop at a gas station on the way up and stock up on food. Also while I don't mind driving the whole way but I am going to need a lot of coffee."

"Gas station it is then boss!" shouted Teddy. Unlike Yu, he had no reason to hide his excitement and he was displaying it full force.

The whole gang packed themselves in their Toyota Hiace. It was one of the major splurges they had made since starting their company. They left it solid black so it would move through the night like the shadows they loved to chase.

"Everyone ready?" Yu asked while turning on the car.

"YES!" the group shouted in unison. With that Yu pulled out of their parking lot and into the night.

Which left Yu in his current situation, a car full of sleeping friends and another hour until he reached the small town. He could only hope the town would have a small inn he could crash at until the sun rose.

Eventually he exited the highway and turned onto a rather wide street he knew was the main street for Iwanomezawa.

"Finally, I can rest," breathed Yu. Next to him Yukiko stirred awake.

"Hmmmmm, are we there yet?" She asked while stretching.

"Almost. Another 10 minutes until we reach the inn. I only hope the gps is right and it actually exists."

"Tired? I can take over finding the inn if you want to just rest your eyes for a bit," offered Yukiko.

"I'll be fine, love. It's just a little bit longer." Yu and Yukiko had been together for two years now. It was strange how much sense they had just made together. Even in the silence of the car they felt an intimate calm between them.

Surprisingly the inn was there just as the gps said. Yu went inside to book them all rooms for the week while Yukiko tried her best to wake up their friends.

"Well it took a bit to wake up the inn keeper but we are good to go on our rooms. They are unsurprisingly all available," Yu said while walking back to the van. The group was still trying to stretch out their sore muscles and only managed grumbles in response.

"How many rooms did you manage to procure?" asked Naoto while yawning.

"They only have four and we have them all." Yu handed out the keys to his friends and watched them file into their rooms with a sleepy shuffle. He then turned to Yukiko, "Shall we go to our room then. I know I could certainly use the sleep."

Yukiko simply shook her head, "This is why you should share the driving responsibilities."

Yu snorted, "And what? Let someone else drive my car? I couldn't imagine anything more unmanly." Yukiko rolled her eyes and led the way to their room. Her boyfriend could be amazingly stubborn when it came to his pride, she counted it as his only fault.

They entered their small room and quickly drifted to sleep.

The sun was shining brightly through the inn's windows. For Yu the morning could have taken its time in coming today. As he laid in bed, Yukiko's soft breathing could be heard. Obviously she was still sleepy, Yu wished he could roll back over and join her. He heard the bed in the room next groan. Naoto was already awake and moving. Yu knew he could no longer stay in bed now. What kind of leader would he be if he let his teammates be prepared before him?

He quickly washed his face in their small bathroom and got dressed in a simple polo shirt with relaxed slacks. There was no point in getting his nice clothes dirty in this rural town. Yu slipped out the door of their room as quietly as he could as to not wake up Yukiko.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well and are mentally refreshed," Naoto said from behind him. If not for his strong discipline Yu would have jumped out of his skin from the surprise.

"Go..good morning Naoto. I did in fact sleep well, as for feeling refreshed that has yet to be determined. Are the others still sleeping?"

" Ah, yes. Chie and Rise are still deep in sleep. I didn't hear any movement from the other two rooms so I can only assume they are also still asleep." Naoto smile fondly back at the guys' rooms. A small romance was finally brewing between her and Kanji but she was doing her best to try and hide it. Only Yu was let in on what was happening.

"Shall we find breakfast for everyone then? It will give us a good look of the town while we wait for them." Yu suggested. He wanted to keep moving so sleep couldn't claim him.

"That sounds good to me. I can actually see the Junes from here. Shall we head there or try some of the local shops?" Naoto said while staring at the only building in the town more than two stories. Why Junes had decided to open shop in this one horse town was beyond them.

"I think the others would kill us if we went to the crime scene before them, even if was for food. I think I see a small market down the street. Let's start there."

Two blocks from the inn was in fact the town's shopping district. It had only a handful of shops, one general store, a book store, a small clothing shop , two noodle carts and decent grocery market. The whole area barely spanned a block. Thankfully it was a farm town so the market was already open this early. Naoto and Yu picked up some fruit from the grocery store to bring back with them. Even for a small town the market wasn't very busy.

"Remind you of somewhere?" Yu asked as they walked back to the inn.

"Yes, the same thing happened to Inaba's local shops when Junes moved in. I can only imagine the resentment brewing." Naoto said in a low whisper. She didn't want to risk the locals knowing why they were there just yet. It wouldn't help with their investigation later.

By the time they got to the in the others were awake and thankful for the waiting breakfast. While they ate Naoto and Yu filled them in about the state of the local market.

"I'm just glad it's not my store this time. Being hated by the locals isn't what I call fun, " grumbled Yosuke between bites of his apple.

Once breakfast was finished the group decided to walk to Junes. The town didn't exactly merit the use of their van. In less than 10 minutes they were climbing up the slight hill leading to the giant department store. It stood alone, all other neighboring buildings had been demolished during construction.

Upon their arrival they noticed another group that clearly didn't belong to the area hanging out in the Junes lobby. The group contained a beautiful red head girl wearing a stylish sweater dress, a handsome young man also adorned in fashionable garb, a skinny guy wearing a t-shirt with jeans, a young woman in a heavy sweater with a short skirt, and lastly a large dog.

The group stood out so sharply in Japan let alone rural Japan that Yu couldn't help but want to know what brought them here. As he started to approach them an older man in a clean crisp suit exited the elevator to their left.

"Ah, good! You are all here. I am Nagamo Hajime, manager of Junes. Izanagi Inc. I would like you to meet Mystery Inc. Due the severity of this case we have hired both of you to handle this case. I hope we will all get along well. Shall we go to my office?" said Nagamo. With that he turned on a dime and headed back into the elevator, waiting patiently for everyone to follow him.

Yu looked over at the other group. He felt Yukiko lean against him. She whispered as quietly as she could pointing directly at the other group's red head, " This just keeps getting more and more exciting, huh?"

Watching the young woman's ass sway under her dress, Yu just couldn't help but agree.


	3. Chapter 3

Nagamo's office was a tight fit for the twelve young adults and the dog. Clearly Nagamo hadn't given much thought to their meeting place. The stress of the situation was starting to break down his usual organized self.

"Well now that we are all here..I guess I should make it short for umm..comfort's sake." Nagamo cleared his throat and did his best to organize his thoughts. "As I am sure you are all aware, we have been dealing with a bizarre set of events. We have been experiencing this for the past month. "

"Sir if I may interject," interrupted the young woman wearing the large sweater. Nagamo nodded his approval for her to continue. " If this has been happening for a month now, why haven't you just placed guards in the store at night? I am sure they could handle these pranksters."

"Velma, am I right?" The young woman nodded, " Of course we have tried placing guards here at night. It was the first thing we did after the first night of vandalism. Unfortunately it has been to no avail. All our guards never see anything. We even had them standing in the electronics department the whole night. You can watch the video. These creatures just moved right past our guards and the guards never saw them."

"So they are invisible to the human eye but visible on the camera screen?" Naoto said musing.

"I highly doubt they are truly invisible. Such a thing isn't physically possible. They are more than likely using the lack of light to hide in plain sight." added in Velma.

"Yes, while that makes more sense from a logical stand point, I have learned that logic doesn't always apply." Naoto then switched her attention back to Nagamo. "Sir if you don't mind I would like to start by looking at the electronics department. Unless of course there is more you like to add?

"No, but if you have any questions while you investigate I will be in my office all day. I will make myself as available as possible." With that the two teams filed out of the small office.

"Golly this is a scary one, eh Scoob?" said the young man in the t-shirt.

To the surprise of the Izanagi group, the man was speaking to the large dog by his side who was eagerly nodding his head in agreement. The more attractive man of their group decided this would be a good time to step forward.

"It looks like we will be working together in this case. I am Freddy, this here is Daphne, you've already learned Velma's name, this is Shaggy and our dog Scooby-Doo." Freddy then extended his hand towards Yu. Yu smiled and made sure to give as firm of a handshake that his tired arm could muster.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Freddy. I am Yu, This is Naoto, Kanji, Yukiko, Chie, Yosuke, Teddie and lastly Rise." Each member of the group gave a small wave as their name was listed. With introductions out of the way the teams made their way to the electronics department.

The Mystery team slowly examined the surrounding hallway and the entrance of the department, meanwhile the Izanagi team made a beeline for the TV display.

"It's exactly like our old Junes! Wow does this bring back memories!" Chie exclaimed.

"That's because Junes is too cheap and boring to come up with an original design." Yosuke retorted bitterly.

"Man, you haven't worked there in years. Let it go." sighed Kanji.

"You have to forgive Yosuke, he bearly survived the experience!" laughed Teddie causing everyone else to lose interest in the conversation and turn back to Naoto.

Naoto had been using her time wisely. While the others talked, she had been examining every detail of the displays.

"Its remarkably colder in this part of the room," she mumbled under her breath.

"That's because of the air vent right behind the biggest TV. You can see it from this angle." No one had realized that Velma had even joined in with their group. "It's kind of a stupid place to put a vent honestly." With that being said, Velma turned her full attention to Naoto.

"So I can assume from what you said in the office that you have experience with this sort of occurrence before?" As she finished speaking Velma leaned ever so slightly forward with her arms behind her back acting like an anchor.

"If you would like to know, we will gladly explain to you and your whole team. We came here because we have had a run in with these shadowy creatures before. Shall we find somewhere we can sit and talk? It's a long story, " explained Yu. He knew no one else on his team would offer up any information unless he did so himself. As far as Yu was concerned, this new group had just as much right to know what they were getting into. It was worth the time it would take to explain.

An hour later, Yu and his friends had recounted their experiences in Indaba to the Mystery Inc. team. A heavy silence fell on the air while the group tried to absorb all the new information they were given.

Finally Shaggy broke the silence, "So..like those shadow things..they really KILL people?" Shaggy gulped loudly, "Aww Scoob, what have we gotten ourselves into this time?"

After another moment of silence Yu decided they had enough time to get their heads around this.

"Okay, so I feel the best strategy will be to break up into groups of 3. This way each group has at least one member of my team in time. I don't feel safe having you guys going around unprotected from those monsters." Yu saw Yukiko wink at him from the corner of his eye. He took a deep breath, " Group one will be myself, Yukiko, and Daphne. We will check out the grocery department. Group two will be Yosuke, Teddie and Velma, good luck keeping them in line! You guys can interview the locals and see what they know. Group three will be Freddy, Shaggy, and Chie. I would like you guys to question the Junes staff. Last group will be Naoto, Kanji and ...Scooby-Doo. I want you guys to focus on the electronics department and review the security tapes. Rise I need to you back at the inn scanning for any shadow activity and keeping us connected. Everyone got it?"

The group nodded and broke off into their groups. Yu looked over at Yukiko and was had to admit he was a bit frightened. It was never a good thing to see a devil's smile on his angel's face.

Teddie, Yosuke and Velma made their way back down the hill to the small market. Yosuke wasn't exactly certain how much he could trust his two companions when it came to village interviews. Teddie, he knew would get overly excited and ask about the wrong topics. Velma on the other hand, was a mystery. She looked and acted like an introvert, yet her teammates seemed to let her do all the talking. Yosuke pondered as they walked and decided it was better to ask now before they arrived at the market.

"So um, Velma.. do you often do the town interviews for your group?" Yosuke asked trying his best not to show his anxiety.

"Yeah, most of my teammates if you haven't noticed yet are a little bit daft. They are great people but it's always left to me to solve all the mysteries. They are capable of helping of course." Velma paused as is wanting to say more but decided to continue walking instead.

Yosuke picked up his pace in order to catch up to her, "Well that's good. Teddie here is awful so I was hoping to have some solid back up. Smooth talking is my thing so just let me do the talking and if you notice anything funny let me know, alright?"

"What? Who are you calling awful Brosuke? I could sniff out any liar in the crowd! Thieves beware!" Teddie hissed while moving his arms rapidly.

" Don't call me Brosuke! Where the hell did you even hear that from anyways? Lastly, we are not looking out for thieves. It's shadow you giant stupid bear!"

"Bear? Does that have something to do with your name? Do you like bears Teddie?" Velma asked thoroughly intrigued by their fight.

Teddie's eyes lit up at Velma's comment, "Yeppers! I have the prettiest fur you'll ever see on a bear. I left my bear self in the van but I'll happily show it to you later!"

Yosuke's eyes went wide at Teddie's explanation," What he meant to say is that he used to work as a bear mascot at our town's Junes. He's not actually a bear, HA HA that would be silly."

"Mmmh right. They let him keep the costume?" Velma stared Yosuke down hard. Yosuke knew there would be no fooling her which left him with only one option.

"Oh would you look at that, we have already reached the market. Time to start interviewing these locals!" With that Yosuke ran up to the first person he could reach and began asking about Junes.

Velma turned to Teddie, " Is he always that slippery?"

"Yeah, he can't bear much." Teddie gave Velma is biggest smile.

"Are the bad puns necessary? Or is that just an old habit from your mascot days?"

"What? Teddie has always talked like this."

"Right, I think I'll go help Yosuke interview now..." Velma didn't know what but something was seriously wrong with this Teddie guy.

It had only taken a little over an hour for the trio to question everyone at the market. It all consisted of the same tone of anger and disgust at the new department stores' existence.

"Damn, if this is the work of people and not shadows we are going to have the whole town as a suspect." Yosuke threw himself down on the small bench near the edge of the market. Not a single person he interviews had experienced shadow activity and they all equally hated Junes. He had basically learned nothing he couldn't have assumed anyways. "Looks like we will have to depend on Yu and Naoto to find something of significance."

" Well yeah, no one actually depended on you solving this Yosuke." Teddie said around the ice cream cone he had bought.

"Geez, thanks for the vote of confidence buddy!" Yosuke felt someone sit down next to him. In his despair he had completely forgotten that Velma was still with them. Yosuke suddenly felt embarrassed about their lack of progress, "I am usually more useful than this. We just happened to be given the dead-end assignment. The other members need to shine every now and then."

"I don't mind. I kind of like not having all the pressure on me to solve this. I love solving mysteries its just annoying to only be seen as "the brains" of the group, a label I see your Naoto shares with me." Velma said while staring out at nothing.

Yosuke couldn't put his finger on it but something about her comment really disturbed him. "You aren't just the brains and neither is Naoto. Sure having a sharp mind may be your most obvious trait but it's not your only one. ...eh well, I mean...you know."

Velma couldn't help but smile. Here was an almost stranger saying nicer things to her than her own friends ever bothered to. She could never vocalize it but hanging out with them was hard on her self-esteem.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Your friends probably don't think of you as "just the brains". More than likely you are trying to be as useful in the brain department to make up for something you feel you are lacking. I mean...look even our Chie got down on herself because she could never compete with Yukiko for a guy's attention. Maybe something like that is happening to you too? Oh God, I am rambling aren't I?" Yosuke gulped and looked away at Velma. It made no sense that he was acting like this, he had only just meet this girl and yet he couldn't help but want to protect her. He wanted the sadness hiding deep in her eyes to go far away and never come back.

Velma felt tears forming, it was as if Yosuke had just read her heart and was spitting it back at her."It's weird. I haven't even known you for a day and yet you seem to understand me better than anyone I know. Thank you."

Yosuke and Velma weren't exactly sure which one of them leaned forward, it felt like in less than an instance their faces were less than an inch away from each other. For a moment they sat there staring into the other's eyes. Yosuke was the first to move than, claiming Velma's lips with all the passion he could muster.

Velma on her part tried her best to match him, willingly parting her lips as Yosuke's tongue begged for entrance. Velma moaned as she felt Yosuke's hands press against her hips. It was as if the outside world ceased to exist as long as Yosuke was with her. Feeling a bit more daring then usual Velma tried slipping her fingers underneath Yosuke's shirt. She felt his barely defined muscles as her fingers mapped out his body. She left Yosuke moan into her mouth as she brushed against his nipples. She wasn't sure how far she wanted this to go but she knew she wasn't willing to stop.

Velma heard a soft cough, "Ummm, guys...I am still here. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Yosuke pulled away from Velma as a wicked grin covered his face, "I believe Teddie is making an excellent point. Want to go somewhere more private?" He returned to licking and kissing her ear as he waited for her response.

"You are making it very hard to think..." Velma breathed. Yosuke's hands were finding their way up her shirt again, "Okay, okay somewhere more private for sure."

Yosuke pulled away from Velma again this time holding onto her hand as he stood up off the bench. "Well then, off we go. Teddie, you can come too, if that's okay with you, Velma?"

"Oh, umm yeah I don't mind but won't Teddie be like the third wheel I always am?" Velma peered over at Teddie guiltily.

Yosuke bent over, brushing his lips against her ear, "Velma, you are not a third wheel and Teddie won't be either." Velma's face turned brighter than a tomato. "Come on Teddie, Velma said she is fine with you joining us."

"Yay! I get to score with a hot babe too!" Teddie exclaimed a little bit louder than Velma was comfortable with, as it was they were getting weird looks from the locals already.

Yosuke decided to take Teddie's outburst as a sign to start moving and began walking between two shops. When they emerged from the small alley they came to the large fields surrounding the town. Yosuke watched a few yards into the field before stopping.

"I think this will do, of course people will still hear us if you moan too...vigorously," Yosuke smiled out the last word. Velma never even got the chance to retort before Yosuke's mouth resumed the amazing work it had been doing on the bench. Velma couldn't believe kisses could be this passionate. Yosuke ended the kiss only when breathing became necessary but quickly reconnected his mouth to hers.

Meanwhile, Teddie was having fun of his own. While Yosuke kept Velma's attention on his mouth, Teddie was busy slowly pulling up her shirt to expose those large breast they both knew she was hiding under that overly large sweater. It wasn't until Velma felt her shirt pop over her breast that she even noticed Teddie's activities. Sadly for her it was a little too late, not even a second later Teddie snapped open her bra fully exposing her chest to Yosuke.

"My oh my, what do we have here," Yosuke teased as his hand glided up to her bare breasts. "Now those look good, you shouldn't have hid them," he whispered into her ear before dropping down to take her right nipple into his mouth.

Velma moaned with pleasure and felt her knees start to give out. As she stumbled, her back meet against Teddie's chest, his arms encircled her waist to keep her steady. Velma wished she could have thanked Teddie for helping her but Yosuke's tongue was once again rendering her speechless.

Switching between nipples, Yosuke played with Velma's breasts. Flicking, licking biting twisting until he heard her scream her first orgasm into the air. Yosuke purred, "One done, several more to go." He slowly stood up making sure his body never lost contact with hers as his lips reached her mouth again. Teddie was slowly realizing Velma as Yosuke rose, allowing Velma to fall to the ground. Yosuke, unlike Velma, was prepared for the fall and effortlessly landed on top of her.

Finally breaking their kiss, Yosuke smirked down at her.

"So are you ready for another one?"

xxxxxxxx

Sorry for how short it is, work fried my brain so this was all it could manage!


	5. Chapter 5

Velma wasn't exactly sure how she got into this predicament. Honestly she felt guilty for abandoning the case, but really how could anyone blame her? Velma rarely got one man to pay this much attention let alone two and good looking ones at that. Scratch that, she didn't feel guilty at all. Screw those guys, she deserved this.

Velma was pulled out of her inner monologue when she felt something warm and hard making its way into her underwear.

"Awww Velma, that wasn't beary nice! No getting distracted, Yosuke and I have just started!" Teddie whine at her. She felt Teddie's hands slide under her breasts and slowly circle her nipples.

Meanwhile Yosuke was making quick work of her underwear. Velma felt a cold brush of air against her lower half and finally noticed what Yosuke was doing.

Yosuke smirked when he noticed Velma's eyes on him. He ran a finger between her folds while maintaining eye contact, "My oh my, you are definitely wet enough. Enjoying yourself?"

Velma never got the chance to replay as Yosuke inserted his finger inside of her. She felt herself losing control again as Yosuke moved his finger back and forth within her. When Yosuke added a second finger, Teddie made sure to give Velma's nipple a firm pinch.

"Shit! This isn't fair, you guys are ganging up on me," Velma moaned.

"Poor Velma, is this the first time anyone has performed proper foreplay with you?" Yosuke had a bad feeling that is was but was resolved to make up for any of her past lovers' poor performances.

Yosuke kept fingering Velma until he felt her start to clamp down on his finger almost painfully. With half lidded eye Velma watched as Yosuke removed his fingers and stood up. Yosuke slowly removed his clothed trying his best to never break eye contact with Velma. When he was naked he laid back down on top of Velma, "Ready?"

Yosuke bathed Velma in kisses while waiting for her response, " Yosuke, stop teasing me! Please, I am more than ready." Yosuke didn't need more encouragement than that. He propped himself up on his elbows and slowly guided himself into Velma's warmth.

"Ooooooh, you are so damn tight!" Yosuke couldn't believe she could be this tight after all the work he had gone through to stretch her out. It was taking all his self control to not cum then and there.

Velma was on her own cloud nine as she felt Yosuke fully sheath himself inside of her, "Jinkies! You feel so good. Please just move already!"

Eager to comply, Yosuke began to move. The pleasure was blinding but he knew he couldn't give into the pleasure he was receiving. After a few moments of building pleasure, Yosuke pulled out.

"Turn over and get on your knees," he commanded.

It took Velma a moment or so to understand that Yosuke had even spoken. While she tried to gather up the strength to turn over she felt Yosuke's hand grip her waist. She felt Yosuke's strong arms lift her up and turn her over onto her stomach. She gathered up the strength to prop herself onto her elbows and knees.

She felt Yosuke lean down and whisper into her ear, " Now I don't know about you but I think Teddie has been such a good and patient bear. Patience of that kind should be rewarded." Velma couldn't muster up a verbal response so she just nodded her head.

" Good, Teddie why don't you sit down in front of Velma?" It didn't take a genius of Velma's level to know what Yosuke wanted her to do, so when Teddie sat down, Velma lowered herself down into his lap. Using her teeth she pulled down Teddie's pants zipper, his erection popped out almost immediately. It would seem Teddie didn't bother with underwear. Velma couldn't help but find that fact endearing if not a but weird. She supposed it did make her task easier so she was not going to raise any complaints.

Gathering up her wits Velma set work slowly licking up and down Teddie's shaft. All the while she could feel Yosuke slowly fingering her from behind. Velma continued her work of licking Teddie's shaft while slowly massaging his balls, she could feel the organ grow against her tongue.

"Velma you make a bear want to roar. How does it feel to chase this hot stud?" As he said this Teddie grabbed Velma's hair and thrusted his erection into her open mouth. Velma greedily opened her mouth wider in order to fit more of Teddie within her. As her nose reached the blond hair at the base of his shaft Velma felt something else thrust deep inside her. Velma couldn't help but moan as both men began to thrust into her.

Velma wasn't sure how long she spent in this position, it felt like an eternity that she had both these men thrusting in her but it still wasn't long enough. It was all too soon when she felt Teddie tense against her and harshly grabbed at her hair as he came into her mouth. Velma made to swallow, trying to not choke as more moans from Yosuke's powerful thrusts ripped through her.

Her voice was climbing as she got closer to her own release. She knew she was getting too loud but just couldn't stop the moans from escaping.

"Velma you are going to get us in trouble. Do you want everyone to come and watch you get fucked by me?" Yosuke grunted from behind her, "Teddie, silence her. "Velma felt Teddie lift up her face and kiss her deeply. It was probably the nicest way she has ever been told to shut up.

It wasn't much longer before Velma screamed her second orgasm into Teddie's waiting mouth. She could feel Yosuke speed up his thrusts trying to reach his own orgasm. A few thrust later she heard him grunt his release and collapse onto her back. Unable to hold them both she collapsed into Teddie's lap.

They lied there trying to catch their breath. Eventually Yosuke pulled out of her and rolled onto his back.

"Wow Velma, you really wore him out! You must feel as amazing as you look. Good thing it's my turn. I get to find out just how good!" Velma almost couldn't believe her ears. More? This was going to be one long and very enjoyable afternoon.


End file.
